Michelle (film)
Michelle is a American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure film directed by . The movie is being produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures and is distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is released in theaters March 2018 with universal critical acclaim from critics. Synopsis Set in the world of the Face Paints in a fictional city of Neonville, a Face Paint must embark a journey to save their species from a iguana (who later in the film revealed that he is actually a kind-hearted fella, and Michelle's best friend who is truly planning to end the species). Plot TBD. Cast * Lea Michele as Michelle, a Face Paint girl who is the main protagonist. * Alan Tudyk as Sparky, a Neonraptor who is Michelle's pet. He is currently the only Neonsaur not to talk, but make noises. * as Izzie, a Face Paint who is Michelle's serious, but comedic and (formerly) abusive grandmother. * as Lucas, the leader of the Face Paints who sadly got killed by Hannah prior to the events of the film. He was Michelle's father. He, along with his unnamed wife, was poisoned by her. He appears mainly in flashbacks, and a vision. * Taylor Swift as Haliee, a Face Paint who is Michelle's former "bully" who she forced herself to go with Michelle. It was revealed that she was pretending to be a bully so she and her friends would not find out she had a sad past, later got along with her, and became her new best friend after Hannah betrayed them. She is the tritagonist. * as Spikey the Iguana * Jenny Slate as Mal, a chameleon who is a female henchwoman to Spikey who after discovering he isn’t that evil, switches to Hannah’s side. * Alison Brie as Hannah, a Face Paint who is Michelle's former best friend who is the hidden (and true) main antagonist of the film. * Ryan Reynolds as Neons, a Neon Apatosaurus who aids Michelle to help her. * Tom Hiddleston as Alpha, The leader of a evil pack of Ninja Raptors who want to eat Michelle. * TBD as Beta, a Ninja Raptor who is Alpha's smart brother. * John Ratzenberger as Nancy, a Neonsaurus Rex who, despite his female name, is actually a male. He is commonly annoyed by his femine name, so he perfers to be called Rex. Production Music The score for the film is being composed by . Trivia *Out of all of the villain Pixar deaths so far, Hannah's death is the most brutal. *This movie is currently the darkest Pixar film to date, as well as one of Disney's darkest animated films, along with The Black Cauldron, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tarzan and Atlantis the Lost Empire. However, it is still family-friendly. **Because of that, the movie is rated PG in the United Kingdom, but still managed to be rated G in Canada. **And also because of that, it became the third Pixar film not to air on Kawaii Box, after The Good Dinosaur and Cars 3. *Nancy is the second male Pixar character mistaken for a female trait, after Francis from A Bug's Life. *Neons resembles Arlo from The Good Dinosaur. *Hannah is regarded as one of the best Pixar villains, mainly because she was great at hiding her true colors. **In addition, she is also considered the second baddest Pixar villain, after Ernesto from Coco. **She is also the second Pixar villain with the biggest fanbase, after Syndrome from The Incredibles. *This film is regarded one of the most tear-jerking Pixar films of all time. *This was the first time since 2010's Toy Story 3 that John Ratzenberger voiced a character that is not a minor character. *Izzie is abusive in a comedic way. *Interestingly, Michelle's actress Lea Michele has the same last name as the character she voiced. *Subway announced that they're not promoting the movie, making it the first time that Subway didn't promote a Disney/Pixar film. In addition, McDonalds' announced that they will be promoting future Disney films once again, hinting at the end of Subway-Disney partnership. Short film It was announced that Disney and Pixar will be adapting the series into a theatrical short film that will accompany the film. Link: Busytown (Disney/Pixar short film) Television series 'Main article: 'The Chronicles of Michelle. In July 2018, it was announced that the movie, due to its success, would get a animated series. Unlike the movie, which was computer-animated, this show is flash animation, being animated by Mercury Filmworks. Few of the cast reprise their roles with most of the cast being replaced. Release Home media Promotions Theatrical release promotions *TBD Home media promotions Tropes /Tropes Rating The movie is rated PG by the MPAA in the United States for "brief language and thematic elements". Category:PG Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Pixar films Category:Face Paint films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas